Baka & Test Plus
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: What if Akihisa and Shouko were childhood friends, what if Shouko was the Class F Rep,what if Shouko was the main heroine of Baka and Test, Alternative version of Baka and Test, warning OOC Tsundere Shouko, title inspired by AU manga Haganai Plus
1. Old Friends & Class F

**_Hello True Believers welcome to my first non-crossover fanfic Baka and Test Plus,_**

 ** _This alternative story with alternative time line,_**

 ** _The_ _inspiration for the title came from the Haganai spin off manga Haganai Plus_**

 ** _Now on_ to _the story,_**

* * *

 **SEVEN YEARS AGO IN A P LAY GROUND**

"So if i'm a princess then i say your my knight" said a little faceless purple-haired girl wearing a bow on her hair,

"I am?" asked a faceless little ash brown-haired boy,

"Yes your my Idiot Knight" says the little girl,

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

As a young man rushes his way to class outside the school,

 **Akihisa's P O V**

My name is Akihisa Yoshii,

I'm 17 years old,

And i'm late to my first day of class, and i'm going to find out what class i'm assigned too but some how i already know i'm going to be in class F because of an incident,

 **P O V change to third parson**

As Akihisa runs his way to school, all of a sudden,

"AKIHISA YOSHII YOU MORON!" yells a purple-haired girl who was holding a baton,

 **Akihisa's POV**

That girl about to hit me with a extendable baton is Shouko Kirishima, shes Rich, Smart, pretty and my best friend since the fifth grade, yeah i know what your wondering whats she doing hanging out with an idiot like me,

Well seven years ago i tried to save from these bullies but she ended up saving me instead,

 **P O V change to third person**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"HAHAHA! wow you really are an idiot" says a boy who was beating up a younger Akihisa,

"You should't bee picking on gir-Off!" Akihisa was about to say till anther boy kicked him,

"Keep quit this will over quick" says the boy as him and friends line up to beat up Akihisa, then all of a sudden,

"YOU BULLIES LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yells a younger Shouko as she barges in with a baseball bat, as she hits bully in the head and anther one with the butt of the bat,

"AHHHH! THAT GIRL IS CRAZY! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" say a bully as they start running from Shouko,

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE MEN YOU PUNKS!" yells a giant chibi Shouko with sharp teeth who was swinging the bat down word as she chases the bullies,

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

As Shouko walks alongside Akihisa, then Akihisa then gets on his knees,

"Aki lets go!" says Shouko as she then notices Akihisa crying on sitting there "Aki what wrong?" asked Shouko,

"i failed you Shouko" says Akihisa "I'm supposed to be your knight and i failed you" cried Akihisa, Shouko then crotches down ad hugs him,

"Aki you didn't fail me, you were very brave and that's what i want in a knight" says Shouko,

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"OW!" says Akihisa as Shouko hits him, "Shouko?!" wined Akihisa,

"Don't you Shouko me" says Shouko, "Why did you fail the placement test Akihisa?" asked Shouko,

"Oh come on Shouko you know Hemiji needed my help" says Akihisa,

"(SIGN) Aki that was a noble thing you did, but you know your going to be in class F" said Shouko with sadness in her voice,

"Awww come on Shouko you know i was going to be in Class F any way, Besides you'll probably be in Class A hack you might class rep" says Akihisa with a smile,

"Aki i wish you wouldn't talk so down on yourself" says Shouko with frown "I wish you could of been in a higher class Akihisa" said Shouko, then their teacher Soichi Nishimura-sensai also known as Iron Man,

"Yoshii here you quit surpass my expectations" says Iron Man, as Akihisa opens the envelope,

"Yoshii you are the real deal your are a first genuine idiot" says Iron Man as the note in showed that Akihisa is in class f,

"I knew it" said Akihisa with a frown,

"Tough luck Aki" says Shouko,

"Don't gloat just yet Kirishima" says Iron Man as he hands Shouko an envelope, as Shouko opens shes surprise to see results,

"CLASS F! Nishimura-sensai there must be a mistake" says Shouko,

"No Kirishima there's no mistake, but i am surprise and disappointed at you Kirshima" says Iron Man as comical anime tears fall from Shouko eyes, "Krishima you were such a brilliant student you could of been class A rep" Iron Man continues,

* * *

As Akihisa and Shouko walk the hall together, they come across Class A,

"Ah looked at all that luxury" cried Akihisa,

"Would't have not had that anyway Aki, plus you can have all that when your at my house" says Shouko, till she sees the class rep though the glass,

"YUUJI SAKAMOTE! how that ass hole ended up as class rep, i'm way smarter then him" cried Shouko as comedic anime tears fall from her eyes, as she then trows a temper tantrum"WAAAAAA!" cried Shouko,

"Okay Shouko lets go" says Akihisa as he grabs Shouko's arm,

"I could **...** of **...** been **...** class **...** A **...** rep" sob Shouko,

"I know i know lets go" says Akihisa,

* * *

 **CLASS F**

As Akihisa and Shouko enter the room,

"You two may take your seats" said the teacher in a dead pan tone,

"Were?" asked Akihisa,

"Anywhere" said the teacher,

As Akihisa and Shouko take there seats Akihisa's table leg falls off,

"Sensai?" asked Akihisa,

"Take this, happens all the time" says the teacher as he hands Akihisa bottle of glue,

"No surprise seeing you here Akihisa, but what's Kirishima-san doing here?" says a blue-haired guy with a camera,

"Kouta?" says Akihisa,

"Yeah no dealt Kirishima-san would have end up in class A" says a student who looked female,

"Hideyoshi? wow aside from Shouko is great having a pretty girl like you here Hideyoshi" says Akihisa,

"I'm flattered but i'm a guy" says Hideyoshi,

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" says a girl with reddish brown-hired girl with her tied in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon,

"Nobody about a flat chest like yours Minami" says Shouko,

"YOU TAKE THAT SHOUKO!" yells Minami as she lucks hands with Shouko,

"FLATTY! FLATTY! FLATTY! FLATTY!" Shouko mocks Minami as they continue to luck hands,

"NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW THAT YOUR IN CLASS HUH PRINCESS!" says Minami,

"Great there ad it again" says Akihisa knowing not to get in between Shouko and Minami,

"Shouko, Minami, stop fighting please" says a big boob pink-haired girl who just came in the room,

"STAY OUT OF THIS MIZUKI!" yelled both Shouko and Minami,

"I'm sorry" cried Mizuki,

"Hmmm at lest i'm here because i can't read kanji, what's your excuse Shouko?" says Minami,

"Why you!" says Shouko as she marches out the room "Hey Miharu! Minami has something for you?" Shouko calls out with a smile,

"MY HONEY HAS SOMETHING FOR ME!?" asked a orange haired girl with hair tied in curly pigtails,

"HUH!? MIHARU!? DAMN YOU SHOUKO!" screams Minami as she runs out of the room,

"COME BACK HERE MY HONEY!" yelled Miharu as she chances Minami,

"HAHAHAHA! Have fun you two" says Shouko with slight evil laugh,

"That was mean Shouko" says Mizuki,

"Jess that Kirishima-girl is pretty but she sure is a bitch" says a random to anther.

"WHAT'S THAT!?" yells Shouko as she takes out her night stick,

"Um noting noting noting" says the guy,

"Good, that's what i want to hare" says Shouko, Shouko then turns to the teacher "Um sensai? about the class rep position?" asked Shouko with a smile,

"The position is open" says teacher with a dead pan delivery,

"Good" says Shouko as she then bangs her baton against the "LISTEN UP PEOPLE! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Shouko commends,

"Great Shouko is class rep i know i won't hear the end of this" says Akihisa,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

As everybody takes the Mizuki then passes out,

"MIZUKI!" yells Shouko as she rushes to her friend side,

"Hemiji are alright?" says Akihisa "Shouko go and turn in your paper" says Akihisa,

"Well okay please take care of her Aki" says Shouko, as Shouko is concern for her friend, Yuuji then gives out an evil smirk and switches papers with Shouko,

"Hehe, just you wait Kirishima you'll be in class F with that idiot boyfriend of yours and i'll looking down on you from class A" muttered Yuuji with a grin on his face,

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 _ **There you have True Believers chapter 1 of Baka and Test Plus,**_

 _ **And yes i know Shouko is OOC in this but her personality is altered thanks to her child hood friend being Akihisa instead of Yuuji,**_

 ** _And as for her using a baton well canon yandere kuudere mixed Shouko uses a taser while this alternative tsundere that shows more emotion version of her uses a nightstick,_**

 ** _Also this version of her does't speak in a monotone voice,_**

 ** _And of course the main paring will be Akihisa x Shouko,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


	2. Akihisa & Shouko VS The FFF,

_**Hello True Believers welcome back to Baka & Test +**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 **CLASS F**

As Shouko stands alone looking out the window,

 **Shouko's P O V**

My name is Shouko Kirishima,

I'm 17 years old,

I'm in second year i'm top of my class and i'm now Class F Rep,

I know your wondering how can a gifted student end up in the lowest class well thing don't always go to according to plan and lets just say there is no justice sometimes especially when a narcissistic asshole, cheater and bully like Yuuji Sakamote becomes Class A Rep,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

As Akihisa barges into the class room and closes the door behind him, as he then holds it as he takes a breath,

"Aki what's wrong?" asked Shouko,

 **Shouko's P O V**

That guy who just entered the class room is Akihisa Yoshii, he's dirt poor, he's a pervert and a complete idiot and my best friend,

Akihisa my not be the smartest guy in the world or the richest but i would't tried him for anything in the world, he is a genuine good person, he's kind, he's loyal, he's good with children, a good cook and would do anything for his love ones,

And when i was alone and ignored by everybody including my parents, Akihisa was there, he was my first friend, when everybody was afraid to approach me, he was the only one that did, the only one that treated me like he treated me just like he treated everybody,

Even tho he frustrates me sometimes, but that's because i care for him deeply, i just wish people would't take advantage of him or that he would't put himself down,

Perhaps that's why i never give up on him doing better,

I still remember our first day of high school,

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO FIRST YEAR**

"Yoshii?" the teacher calls out, "Yoshii?" the teacher keeps calling out Akihisa, till,

"Present, sorry i'm late" says Akihisa as he comes into the class room wearing pink sailor girls uniform top, as the whole class started laughing,

"HAHAHA! LOOK HE'S SO CUTE!" says a random student making fun of him,

"Akihisa!" says Shouko as she face palms herself as an anime swat glace appeared on her,

* * *

 **A** **n** **ho** **ur** **later**

"Okay Aki who picked that girl's shirt out for you?" Shouko demands,

"Um my sister" says Akihisa,

"(Sign) I should have known" says Shouko, she then give Akihisa a boy's uniform shirt, tie and blazer, "Now go and change" says Shouko,

 **Few Minutes Later**

"Okay what do you think?' asked Akihisa as he came out now wearing the boy's uniform shirt,

"Your tie is crocked come here and let me fix it for you" says Shouko, "Aki, you should't let her do this to you" says Shouko,

"But she's" says Akihisa as Shouko straightens his tie,

"She's What?!" asked Shouko as she rise her voice a bit,

"My big sister" says Akihisa,

"So what? i'm nine months older then you i'm like your big sister too, aren't i ?!" says Shouko as she chokes Akihisa a little with his tie,

"(GAG) Shouko your choking me" says Akihisa,

"Ahh! I'm sorry Aki!" says Shouko as losing up Akihisa's tie a bit, "Still Akira should not do this to you" said Shouko,

"But you are like like my big sister Shouko and your my best friend as well" said Akihisa,

"Your my best friend too Aki" said Shouko,

"I wish we could be more" muttered Akihisa,

"Akihisa! what **...** what did you say?" asked Shouko with a bit of delight as she smile and blush,

"Noting, noting!" says Akihisa as he blushes,

"Oh, i see" says Shouko as then got a little sad, "Well lets get back to class" says Shouko,

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

As Akihisa blocks the door behind him,

"It's the FFF they think i broke their rule of not dating a girl" says Akihisa, "Shouko you got to help me!" says Akihisa, as Shouko the stud in front of the door with her baton,

 _ **BONK!**_

As the opens a group of guy black clocks stand their as Shouko then hits their leader,

"Sugawa, i told you and your gang to keep your hands off Akihisa Yoshii" says Shouko,

"Out of the way Kirishima, Yoshii has broken the rules of the manly bond between all of us" says Sugawa,

"The only girl Akihisa gotten the attention was me, and we're only friends" says Shouko,

"Exactly, Yoshii has the attention of a pretty and not only that one that very beautiful meaning yourself, so he needs to be punish" says Sugawa,

"I see so this is about envy, huh Sugawa?" says Shouko, "Listen i'm class Rep and there wont be any bulling in my class room" Shouko says firmly,

"Yoshii needs to be punish Sugawa demands" Sugawa demands,

"Okay let me make a deal with you, why don't you guys have mock with Akihisa and myself tomorrow against me and Akihisa" says Shouko,

"What's the catch Kirishima?" asked Sugawa,

"If you win i step down as class rep" says Shouko,

"Good, but what getting at Kirishima?" asked Sugawa,

"If you lose, well then the FFF Inquisition will have to disband" says Shouko, as Sugawa and the rest of the FFF Inquisition got nervous, till Sugaw grind his teeth,

"Your on Kirshima" says Sugawa "FFF Inquisition tomorrow the rule of the Ice Princess end" Says as the FFF dismiss, "And your Idiot Knight will be ours" Suguwa threatens as he dismisses,

"Thanks Shouko i'm **..** " says Akihisa till,

 _ **BONK!**_

Shouko hits him in the head with her baton,

"Your not of the hook Akihisa" says Shouko,

"But...but" says Akihisa,

"No buts Akihisa you should watch what you say to them" says Shouko,

"I was just trying to tell them about your plan to go to with class E" says Akihisa,

"And?" asked Shouko,

"Well it sorta slip that i told them about that game we use to play when were kids" says Akihisa,

"What game?" asked Shouko as she got embrace,

"The one were i was your Idiot Knight" says Akihisa,

 _ **BONK!**_

Shouko hits him with her baton again,

"Akihisa you don't tell people about personal stuff like that!" yelled Shouko, "It makes people think we're," said Shouko as she starts blushing as she pause her a bit,

"What?" asked Akihisa,

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend" said Shouko as she blushed deeper,

"WHAT?!" said Akihisa as he blushed,

"NEVER MIND THAT!" yelled Shouko, "Any ways i need to tutor you for our battle tomorrow" said Shouko,

"Alright see at my place" said Akihisa as he walks out, Shouko looks down and thinks,

"Akihisa i do like being your Princess and i like it that you being my Knight" muttered Shouko as she stud there alone,

* * *

 **THE YOSHII RESIDENTS**

"So final question, What was the real name of the famous Samurai form the Maji Era known as Hitokri Battousai?" says Shouko, as Akihisa then thinks,

"Um, Kenshin Himura" Akihisa answers,

"Very good Aki" says Shouko with delight, "See Aki there's something your, your good at history" says Shouko,

"I could't done it with out yea Shouko" says Akihisa,

"You just need more confidence in your self Aki" says Akihisa,

"Look at the time it's getting late i have to go" says Shouko till sees out the window, as she sees it's dark and it's raining outside as she then frowns,

"Why don't you spend the night?" asked Akihisa,

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER**

" _BLOOD SCYTHE!"_ yells a silver-hired man in a red colt as jump to cut a blond girl in a short skirt a white belly shirt and a blue jacket who was wielding two pistols all of sudden

" _VALKYRIE VEIL"_ yelled the girl as an red appeared in front of her appeared in front of as a blue force field formed around her as the screen then turn black as the girl appeared with with her guns cross as she starts shooting rapidly till screen turns back to normal as the red-cult man is fluting in the the air as she puts her guns together the man disappears,

 _"ASTRAL FINISH!"_ yelled the answer as a sign appeared on the screen, as the then poses " _NOEL WINS!"_ said the answer,

As Akihisa and Shouko in there pajamas sit there in front of the TV holding video game controllers, as Shouko puts her controller down and gets up and starts jumping up and down,

"I WON!" yelled Shouko,

"No way" says Akihisa with disbelief, as Shouko jumps up and down Akihisa looks at her in her white t-shirt and booty shorts he blushes as he notices how much shes develop over the yours as he notices that little girl he grow up with has blossom into a beautiful and elegant young woman, as she then sits down,

"Why is it that every time i sleep over or you sleep over at my house we always end up playing video games together?" asked Shouko,

"I don't know, i just know we have fun" says Akihisa,

"I guess so, well i'm to bed now good night Aki" says Shouko,

"Good night Shouko" says Akihisa,

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY AT FUMIZUKI ACADEMY**

THE FFF INQUISITION VS SHOUKO KIRISHIMA & AKIHISA YOSHII

"SUMMON!" says all the members of the FFF as chibi versions holding scythes appeared,

"SUMMON!" said Akihisa as a chibi version of him self appeared, as it was wearing a black hoodie blue jeans, black boots, orange leather arm bands, brown fingerless gloves a metal chest plate, metal shoulder plates and was wielding a bread sword with blue handle and a gold cross guard, with a big white kite shield with a big orange F on it,

"SUMMON!" said Shouko as a snow flake appeared as it then turn into a chibi version of Shouko that was wearing a short white dress, white high heel boots, a small ice blue jacket with a big snow flake with a big white F on her back, and was wielding a revolving rapier on her left hand,

"Your reign end's here Kirishima" says Sugawa, "ATTACK!" yells Sugawa as one of the FFF avatars attack Shouko's as Akihisa's avatar blocks with his shield,

"Keep them at bay Akihisa" says Shouko,

"Right" says Akihisa, as his avatars swings and slashes at the FFF avatars and shield bumps an FFF avatar, as Shouko's avatar lunches herself with a snow flake and she frosts her rapier at the FFF avatars,

"DON'T LET THE IDIOT AND THE ICE QUEEN OVERWHELMED YOU!" yelled Sugawa, as the FFF avatars re group as they charge they then overwhelmed Akihisa and Shouko's avatars,

"THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM!" says Akihisa,

"Lift your shield up i got an idea" says Shouko as Akihisa's avatar then lifts his shield up as Shouko's avatar stands on the shield all of a sudden she lunches herself off Akihisa's avatar's shield, as she comes she frosts her sword into the ground creating a giant wave of ice freezing all the FFF avatars as they all then shattered as all their points go down to, then all of a sudden,

"THOSE WHO DIE MEET ME AT REMEDIAL CLASS!" yelled Iron-Man as he comes out and grab the entire FFF Inquisition,

"NO THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" cried Sugawa as Iron-Man carried him away,

 **WINNERS-SHOUKO KIRISHIMA & AKIHISA YOSHII**

"Well we did it" said Shouko with a smile,

"Yes and your still Class Rep and FFF is no more" says Akihisa with a smile, as him smile at each other,

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER,**

As Akihisa and Shouko walk the hallway, till

"Shouko Kirishima mi how the mighty have fallen" says a feminine voice, as Akihisa and Shouko turn around they see a girl with short curly brown hair and wearing a yellow hair band,

"Hiromi Nakabayashi, The Class E Rep" says Shouko,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

 **THE** **RE** **You Have it True Believers Chapter 2 of Baka & Test +,**

 **Yeah i know for a non crossover there sure allot of references to other series, Like**

 **BlazBlue**

 **RWBY**

 **Rurouni Kenshin,**

 **And**

 **the title of this fic is inspired by Haganai + which was a Alternative Story to Haganai since this is a Alternative Story to Baka and Test,**

 **OHH! speaking about Haganai, i know i'm going to get some may hate me for saying this but i'm going let it out, Kodaka and Yozora were Yuuji and Shouko done right,**

 **What you all think of Akihisa and Shouko playing BlazBlue, you know i thought that i should of had Shouko use Makoto and not ****Noel** **Fun fact Shouko and Makoto have the same Japanese voice actress,**

 **And what you all think of Akihisa's avatar having Jaune's Gear and Shouko's having Weiss's gear yeah i thought i also thought Pyrrha's Gear would work too since in this fic Akihisa and Shouko have a relationship that's like Jaune and Pyrrha's anther funfact in the Japanese dub for RWBY Jaune has the same voice actor as Akihisa,**

 **Now True Believers HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Shouko VS Minami & Class F VS Class E

**_Hello_ _Tru_ _e_ _Be_ _lievers_ _welco_ _me_ _t_ _o_ _chapter_ _3_ _of_ _Bak_ _a &_ _Test+_**

 ** _A_ _nd_ _t_ _o_ _a_ _ll_ _wh_ _o_ _review_ _ed,_ _favorit_ _e_ _an_ _d_ _followe_ _d_ _thi_ _s_ _f_ _ic_ _th_ _ank_ _you,_**

 ** _Than_ _k_ _y_ _ou_ _al_ _l_ _f_ _or_ _your_ _supp_ _ort,_**

 _ **No**_ _ **w**_ _ **on**_ _ **t**_ _ **o**_ _ **th**_ _ **e**_ _ **sto**_ _ **ry,**_

* * *

"Shouko Kirishima? my my how the mighty have fallen" said Hiromi Nakabayashi who was the class E Rep, who just approach Shouko and Akihisa,

"Hiromi Nakabayashi" Shouko address her, "What brings you here?" asked Shouko,

"I'm just here to talk about our battle tomorrow" said Hiromi,

"Is that all?" asked Shouko,

"No it isn't, i also want to see miss high and mighty rich and top of her class Shouko Kirishima sink so low" said Hiromi,

"And your point is?" asked Shouko,

"Noting, just now that your in class F now and you wont be able too look down on me" said Hiromi,

"Oh really? the only thing your class has over my class is the athletic talent" said Shouko, "Plus i got some athletes in my class, and i could of easily ended in Class E since i am a black belt in Karate, Judo, Jujetsu and i do know Akido and some Kenpo as well" said Shouko with a smirk on her face,

"Oh probably turn into an idiot because o that boyfriend of yours!" said Hiromi pointing at Akihisa, "Be sure to be ready for our war tomorrow, good bye" said Hiromi as she walked away,

"Why does everybody think i'm an idiot" said Akihisa with a blank expression,

"He's not my boyfriend" said Shouko with a blank expression on her face as she blush, as Akihisa and Shouko then turn to look at each they both turn away and as they both blush, Shouko slightly smiled as she away from Akihisa hiding her blush,

"Aki?" said Shouko,

"Yes Shouko?" said Akihisa,

"We got some serous training so lets get started" said Shouko,

"Tra-tra-traning?" asked Akihisa with dried,

* * *

 **ON THE TRACK**

"504! 505! 506! COME ON AKIHISA YOU GOT 500 MORE TO GO!" yells Shouko to a megaphone as she was wearing a track suit and was sitting on Akihisa's back who was wearing jim clothes as he does push ups,

"500 MORE!?" yelled Akihisa,

"NO COMPLAINING! KEEP GOING!" yelled Shouko as she put the megaphone close to Akihisa, "507! 508!" Shouko counted,

"SHOUKO!" said Akihisa,

"SHOUKO NOTING! NOW KEEP GOING!" said Shouko into the megaphone,

* * *

 **IN A DOJO**

"COME ON AKIHISA!" yelled Shouko who was now wearing a Karate Gi along with Akihisa who wear spearing, as she a spinning side kick at Akihisa hitting him in the gut,

"OH! HEY I THOUGHT THIS WAS PRACTICE!?" yelled Akihisa,

"It is, NOW HIT ME!" said Shouko as she trow a roundhouse at Akihisa, as he then hit Shouko with a right hook,

"OH! I'M SHOUKO!" said Akihisa with concern,

"No you did good" said Shouko, "Just, KEEP DOING THAT!" said Shouko as she then gave Akihisa a front heel kick to the chest, as Shouko charged at Akihisa, Akihisa grabbed her the gi and slammed her to the mat as he then mounted on top of her,

"That's good Aki, your getting better" said Shouko as she look up at Akihisa,

"Thanks Shouko i learn from" Akihisa complements Shouko, as he looks down he blushes as he notices how beautiful his best friend as lies on the mat with her beautiful long straight silky purple spread hair all over the mat, and her purple eyes looking up at him, "I really owe it to you Shouko" said Akihisa,

"Huh? why?" said Shouko as she looks up at Akihisa and blushes,

"You taught everything i know about martial arts" said Akihisa,

"Akihisa" said Shouko,

"Yes Shouko?" said Akihisa,

"KEEP YOUR GUARD UP!" said Shouko as she grabbed Akihisa by the gi and pulled and turn him over to his back leaving Shouko now in top mount,

"Alright Aki now is time to finish you off" said Shouko as she then looked at Akihisa, all of a sudden she then saw his nose bleeding "Why is your nose bleeding? i didn't hit you that hard" said Shouko, she then notice her gi open a bit exposing her bra as she turn red getting embarrassed, "AKIHISA YOU PERVERT!" screamed Shouko which her scream cold be hard outside the dojo,

 _ **BAM!**_

The sound of Shouko punching Akihisa could be hard outside the dojo,

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER**

As Shouko gets ready to pack up, till all of a sudden Minami comes out of no where with a flying kick, as Shouko dodge it, Shouko then trows a roundhouse which Minami also trows a roundhouse, as both kick connected, as then they both punch each other in the face,

"Your getting better Shouko" said Minami,

"I can say the same about you Minami" said Shouko,

"Girls not this again" said Akihisa,

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS AKI!" said both Shouko and Minami, as they both about to give each other flying side kick

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK TO FIRST YEAR_**

 _As Shouko walks though the hall way till of a sudden she's drop kicked in the chest,_

 _"Your Shouko Kirishima?" asked Minami with a German accent,_

 _"Yes i am" said Shouko,_

 _"I hear you are an in martial arts i challenge you" said Minami,_

 _"And you are?" asked Shouko,_

 _"Me? i'm Minami Shimada" said Minami, then Shouko jumps and give Minami a side kick to the chest,_

 _"I accept your challenge Minami Shimada" said Shouko, Miinami then got up and punch Shouko in the face,_

 _"Good" said Minami with her German accent, As Shouko trows a roundhouse Minami ducks grabs Shouko a German Suplex,_

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _Shouko goes though a wall,_

 _"You see my dear Kirishima-san, in Germany_ _ich was top of my Wrestling team and ich learn some street fighting too" said Minami while being smug,_ _then_ _came out the rubble and takes Minami down with an S T O,_

 _"Well Shimada lets see what your Wresling can do against my Judo and Jujetsu" said Shouko, "But again beating somebody as flat as you would be easy" said Shouko,_

 _"DU SCHLAMPE!" yelled Minami in German, Shouko and Minamu start trading blows,_

* * *

 ** _An Hour Later,_**

 _As Shouko and Minami walk next to each with cut on their faces,_

 _"Your pretty good" said Shouko,_

 _"Danke, your pretty good too" said Minami,_

 _"So how long do you plan to stay in Japan?" asked Shouko,_

 _"I don't know" said Minami,_

 _"Well just to let you know, no matter what you will always have a friend in me" said Shouko,_

 _"Denke mein freund" said Minami,_

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK,_**

* * *

As Shouko and Minami trow flying kicks as they then both hit each other in the face knocking each other out,

"(SIGN) This always happens with you girls" said Akihisa, as Shouko and Minami lie there out could as their eyes turn into swirls,

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Everybody stand your ground!"

Summinor test war

Class F VS Class E

"SUMMON!" Hideyoshi summon his avatar, which was wearing a short blue nun outfit with black short under neath with a gold on the tips of the vile with a metal plate on the fore head with a cross on the middle with a male symbol in it wore blue sneaker like elevator shoes that almost look like high heels, and using a yo yo as a weapon,

"SUMMON!" Kouta summon his Avatar, which was wearing a white open button up shirt blue jeans that wear tied with a white leather belt, black and yellow sneakers with black laces, a monkey tail popping out of his pants, with an F attach to a chin around his neck,

As Hideyoshi and Kouta 's Avatars take a couple of class E avatars, as Ironman pops out,

"THOSE WHO DIE MEET ME AT REMEDIAL CLASS!" said Iron Man as he grabs the defeated Class E students,

As Kouta and Hideyoshi run to next row of opponents,

As they were then overwhelmed,

"It's math let me handle this" said Minami, "SUMMON!" Minami, summons her avatar which was wearing pink shirt with white trim and a yellow line on her chest, and two leather belts with jewels as buckle, pink pants with yellow tights, big white boots jems big white gloves with with jems, a big black and blue cape button up with a big F and big should plates with jems on the and wearing a sword on her belt,

As Minami's fires a fire ball out her hands killing all the class E avatars,

"THOSE WHO DIE MEET ME AT REMEDIAL CLASS!" said Ironman as he took more Class E students, As they kept taking out class E from left to right,

Meanwhile back in the class room, As Akihisa and Shouko were overwhelmed by Class E that lead Hiromi who's avatar was wearing a baseball uniform and a baseball bat as a weapon, and by her side the Class E Ambassador Yoshiko Mikami who's avatar wore a white wizard's robe and had a spell book as weapon,

As Akihisa's avatar holds his shield in front of him covering himself and Shouko's avatar, as Shouko's avatar points her rapier to Hiromi and Yoshiko's avatars,

"This is the end of the line Kirishima, there's to many of us for you that idiot to take on" said Hiromi, then Shouko smirks,

"Oh really? we'll see in 3, 2, 1" said Shouko, as all of a sudden Mizuki enters the room,

"SUMMON!" Mizuki summons her avatar as it appeared living cherry blossoms around it, which was wearing a blue side-tie dress with white and short puffy sleeves with white bird pattern on the skirt with a big gold F hidden only by her long pink hair on the back and tied with a white, thigh white stocking low heel sandals blue and white leg guards, and blue and white wrest guards, and as a weapon a tanto with a handle with red rapping and small rope at the end,

As Mizuki's avatar then teleports slashing the the Class E avatars as she then teleports next to Akihisa and Shouko's avatars as all of sudden all the Class E avatars die,

"THOSE WHO DIE MEET ME AT REMEDIAL CLASS!" said Ironman as he took all the Class E Students,

WINNERS- CLASS F

"Damn you Kirishima! Damn you Himeji!" cried Hiromi as Iron carried her,

* * *

 **CLASS F AFTER THE ST WAR**

"YES WE DID IT!" said Minami as they all celebrated,

"Yeah we got them good Class B though D backed off" said Hideyoshi,

"Yeah and we couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Himeji" said Akihisa,

"Oh Akihisa it was noting" said Mizuki with a blush,

"Don't be modest Mizuki if it wasn't for we would have lost" said Shouko,

"While thank you Shouko" said Mizuki as she was still blushing, then Shouko got a serious and determined look on her face,

 _"Oh no when Shouko gets that look on face i know what shes thinking"_ Akihisa thought,

"Now all that's left is Class A" said Shouko,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

In a Dark Room Yuuji sat there on a recliner,

"So let me get this straight, if i bring back your group you'll help me beat Class F and i'll get you devote loyalty?" asked Yuuji,

"Yes Sakamoto-san, me and my FFF Inquisiton will serve you" said Sugawa,

"Good, Kirishima wont know what hit her" said Yuuji as her smirked evilly,

 ** _END OF OMAKE_**

* * *

 ** _So there you have True Believers chapter 3 of Baka & Test + ,_**

 ** _Now if you all probably notice all the avatars different costumes and weapons let me run them up for you,_**

 ** _First from the ones you first saw last chapter,_**

 ** _Akihisa-Jaune Arc-RWBY_**

 ** _Shouko-Weiss Schnee-RWBY_**

 ** _Mizuki-Kasume-Dead or Alive_**

 ** _Minami-Lina Inverse-The Slayers Franchise_**

 ** _ Hideyoshi-Bridget-Guilty Gear_**

 ** _Kouta-Sun Wukong-RWBY_**

 ** _Now i hope you enjoyed that,_**

 ** _So True Believers see you later._**


	4. Class F vs Class A

_**Hello True Believers, welcome back too Baka & Test + ,**_

 _ **Sorry if it's been while since i updated but been suffering from writer's block and been busy with some personal stuff,**_

 ** _Now on to the Story,_**

* * *

 **OPENING OMAKE**

As Akihisa puts down a pile of news papers on the table on Shouko lies on the couch reading a comics strip, as Akihisa then takes his breath,

"Good, go get the rest" said Shouko,

"WHAT! NO WAY!" yelled Akihisa,

"Ah stop whining Aki" said Shouko,

"NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND THESE AMERICAN MANGA!?" said Akihisa,

"There called comic strips" said Shouko,

"Okay! whats there appeal anyway?" asked Akihisa, Shouko then stud up,

"You never read Peanuts before?" asked Shouko,

 **LATER IN A FIELD**

"READY AKIHISA!?" Shouko called out as she was smiling and holding a football,

Akihisa then runs towards Shouko, as is about to kick the football Shouko pulls it out the way,

"AAUGH!" Akihisa screams as he slips,

 _ **CRASH!**_

"Hehehe! wow the Block Head fell for it, well serves you right Akihisa, Hehehe! " Laughed Shouko

 **END OF OPENING OMAKE**

* * *

 **THE YOSHII RESIDENTS**

As Shouko opens the faucet then all of a sudden,

"AHHHH!" Shouko screamed as ice cold water fell on her, as Akihisa opens the door

"Hey Shouko i forgot to tell you-" Akihisa was about to say till he sees Shouko all wet and covered only with a towel and was now blushing, Akihisa turn red like a tomato and his nose bled a little,

"AHHHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" scream Shouko as she started trowing shampoo bottles at Akihisa, As Akihisa runs out the bathroom then,

 _ **CLACK!**_

A shampoo bottle hits Akihisa in the head,

 **A Hour Later**

"So you couldn't pay your hot water bill again?" said Shouko who was now wearing a blue long sleeved dress, Akihisa sadly nods, "Well at least you something to eat here" said Shouko,

"Well about that" said Akihisa, as Shouko opens fridge to her surprise all she was two soda bottles salt and chopsticks,

"Your out of food too!?" said Shouko, Akihisa didn't say anything he just gave her sad look, "(Sign) Never mind, good thing i brought these" said Shouko as took out two bento boxes out a plastic bag,

"OH! Thank you Shouko!" said Akihisa as tears of wont his cheek,

"Listen Aki, you're my best friend and i may be rich, but you have to be more responsible with your money" Shouko said sternly,

"I know is just that-" said Akihisa as he tries to open a bottle of soda then all of sudden,

 **FIZZZ!**

Akihisa's soda bottle accidently squirting Shouko with soda,

"Shouko, i'm i'm" Akihisa tries to apologize to Shouko,

"Aki, this dress was very expensive" said an Shouko, as then picks up a bottle of soda and starts shaking it,

"Shouko?" said Akihisa,

"IS TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT AKHISA!" said Shouko as she open her soda bottle,

 **FIZZZ!**

Shouko squirts Akihisa with soda,

"HEHEHE! Serves you right" said Shouko,

"Oh yeah, well two can play this game" said Akihisa with a smirk as he gets another soda bottle and starts shaking,

"No Aki! please don't" Shouko begs Akihisa not to squirt her,

 **FIZZZ!**

"EEEEEEEEEK!" screams Shouko as Akihisa squirts her, "AHHHHH! YOU SON OF BITCH!" yelled Shouko, she grabs another soda bottle, as Akihisa does the same,

 **FIZZZ!**

 **FIZZZ!**

 **FIZZZ!**

 **FIZZZ!**

 **FIZZZ!**

Akihisa and Shouko squirt each as they were now in a soda fight,

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

The whole apartment was a mess with soda splattered all over the walls, as Akihisa and Shouko lie on the floor after they had the time of their life,

"HEHEHEHE! Aki how long has it been since we had this much fun?" asked Shouko,

"It really been a long time Shouko" said Akihisa,

"Aki, tomorrow we're going to war with Class A and going to need for you to be ready" said Shouko "Can i count on you Akihisa?" said Shouko,

"Shouko, you can always count on me"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY AT FUMIZUKI**

As Akihisa and Shouko walk together in the hall way,

"Akihisa today is the day" said Shouko, " so I will need you to be ready" said Shouko,

"So what do i need to do?" asked Akihisa,

"Simple go and study" said Shouko, "I'll be counting on you Aki" said Shouko,

"I can't let Shouko down" said Akihisa, as he walks to the library till out nowhere a mysterious arm grabs him,

* * *

 **THREE HOURS LATER IN CLASS A**

"Where Akihisa already!?" said Minami

"He'll be here" said Shouko,

"Shouko there is no time we have too start" said Mizuki,

"Okay, Kouta you start!" said Shouko,

"Right!" said Kouta as he goes to face off a girl with short green hair

 _ **FIRST MATCH**_

 _ **AIKO KUDOU VS KOUTA TSUCHIYA**_

"SUMMON!" Kouta summons his avatar,

"SUMMON!" Aiko summons her avatar, which was carrying a large hammer, was wearing a white and white top with the a heart cut out on the chest, a metal corset, white elbow pads, pink fingerless gloves and white shoes with pink laces, pink cuffs and pink sols,

As Kouta's avatar swings his staff but Aiko's avatar blocks it with her hammer,

"Hey Kouta" i forgot to wear a bra today" said Aiko, Kouta then gets a giant nosebleed and pases out, as Akio's avatar hits Kouta's avatar with her hammer sending him flying,

Next match was between Mizuki and a tall young man wearing glasses and had blue hair,

 _ **WINNER AIKO KUDOU**_

 _ **NEXT MATCH**_

 _ **TOSHIMITSU KUBO VS MIZUKI HIMEJI**_

"May the best student win Himeji-San, SUMMON!" said Kubo as he summons his avatar which was wearing a white head band was shirtless, was wearing blue and white kimono like sleeves that were connected from the back, his hands wrapped in cloth, a hakama with a black belt with yellow tips, and blue shoes with unusual sols that are a reminiscent to traditional Japanese foot, and as weapon he two brown paper fans,

"Yes Kubo-San, SUMMON!" said Mizuki as summons her avatar,

Mizuki and Kubo were equally match, till Mizuki's avatar gave Kubo's avatar a big slash,

 _ **WINNER MIZUKI HIMEJI**_

"Good match Himeji-San" said Kubo as he bowed to Mizuki with respect,

"Likewise Kubo-San" said Mizuki did the same,

Next was Hideyoshi up against a girl that looked like him sap she had black hair clip and her hair was culm to the side,

 _ **NEXT MATCH**_

 _ **YUUKO KINOSHITA VS HIDEYOSHI KINOSHITA**_

"Guess my fight is with you brother, SUMMON!" said Yuuko as she summon her avatar which had cat ears, she was wearing a white high neck sleeveless top with a that expose her belly with a black turtle neck, a black vest with silver buttons with one button done in the middle, on her left arm a sleeve with a silver armband, both her wrests were rapped with Black raps, she also white shorts and thigh high high heel boots, and her weapon was a ninjato with a pistol handle,

"I'm ready sis, SUMMON!" Hideyoshi summons his avatar,

Yuuko's avatar's sword turns into a kusarigama, as her kusarigama battles Hideyoshi's avatar's yo yo in the air, till the sickle part of the kusarigama hits Hideyoshi avatar,

 _ **WINNER YUUKO KINOSHITA**_

"Well then looks like you gotten better Hideyoshi" said Yuuko,

"Thanks sis" said Hideyoshi,

Next was Shouko going up against Yuuji,

"Were is Akihisa" Shouko muttered to herself as she was now getting worried,

 _ **NEXT MATCH  
**_ ** _YUUJI SAKAMOTO VS SHOUKO KIRISHIMA_**

"SUMMON!" Shouko summons her avatar,

"SUMMON!" Yuuji summons his avatar which had bull horns, a black trench coat with red design, a red shirt underneath, black pants and black boots, and his weapon being a katana that was inside a unusual shift,

As Shouko and Yuuji's avatars then cross swords as Yuuji's avatar drawing his katana revealing a red blade, as they then push each other back, Shouko's avatar with her rapiar charges with a barrage of sword freusts, as Yuuji's avatar blocks all of them with his shift sword then avatar swing his sword using Iaido style, but Shouko's avatar dages she knocks Yuuji's avatar's sword out his hands,

"Your done Sakamoto" said Shouko as her avatar pointed her sword to Yuuji's avatar's neck,

"Is that so?" said Yuuji with a smug smirk "WHY DON'T BRING HIM IN BOYS!" Yuuji called out as FFF member bright in Akihisa who was now beaten and bruise and full of cuts,  
"Aki!" Shouko gasped,

"Well what's it going to be Kirishima?" said Yuuji as he give the FFF a signal,as a FFF Member then started hitting Akihisa in the ribs with the front end of a baseball bat,

"Stop it" Shouko softly cried as she stud there helpless as the FFF member kept hitting Akihisa in the ribs,

"STOP IT!" cried Shouko as cries where getting loauder, as the FFF member kept beating Akihisa,

"Only you can stop this Kirishima" said Yuuji with an evil grin as the FFF kept beating Akihisa,

"STOOOOOOP ITTTTTT! OKAY I GIVE UP YOU WIN SAKAMOTO!" Shouko loudly cried out, Yuuji then give FFF members the signal as they then drop Akihisa to floor,

"AKIHISA!" cried Shouko as she rush to Akihisa and put her arms around him,

 _ **WINNER YUUJI SAKAMOTO**_

As the Class A students look in shock,

"Sakamoto?" said Yuuko with her mouth open,

"That-was-cold" said Aiko with her mouth open,

"Don't-you-think-you-wont-a-little-too-far-Sakamoto-San?" asked Kubo with his mouth wide open,

"What? we won, all we too do was have these beat the shit out of her dumb ass boyfriend" said a smug Yuuji as he and the FFF walk out as every all looks in shock,

As look the Class F look on as Shouko cries as she hugs a unconscious Akihisa,

"Poor Aki?" said Minami as she started to cry,

"Poor Shouko" said as she also started to cry,

* * *

 **IN A HOSPITAL**

As Shouko sat there on a char by Akihisa's side, then Akihisa slightly wakes up,

"Shou-Shouko" said Akihisa,

"Akihisa?" cried Shouko,

"I'm sorry Shouko i let you down"said a wake Akihisa,

"Don't talk, just rest" said Shouko as tears fall down her cheek as she strokes Akihisa's cheek as he falls asleep, Shouko then kisses Akihisa on the fore head, as she then rests her head on Akihisa, "I will never forgive Sakamoto for this" said Shouko as she then falls asleep,

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY AT FUMIZUKI ACADEMY**

As al of Class F in their boxes filling depress,

"Awww! whats wrong?" says Sugawa mockenly "It's a day to celebrate, to day The FFF Inquisition is back" said Sugawa as other FFF member start laughing with him,

Just then Shouko shows up with shade covering her eyes,

"Awww, look is our Class Rep" said Sugawa "The FFF is back and you can't do noting about it since we're under Sakamoto-San's orders" said Sugawa, then all of a sudden,

 **BAAAAM!**

Sugawa is hit in the face with a basebat, Shouko was now holding a baseball bat that nails and broken glass sticking out as she face the entire FFF as they all trumble in fair,

"KIRISHIMA GONE MAD!" yelled a FFF member as they started running for their lives,

"ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" yelled Shouko as she started beating on FFF members left and right,

* * *

 **LATER IN THE YOSHII RESIDENTS**

As Akihisa sat on the couch with a black eye, all brouse up, badiage up and wearing bandies all over his face, just then

"Hi Aki!" said a very cherry Shouko as she walks into the apartment with a plastic bag with two bento boxes,

"Shouko? shouldn't you be in school?" asked Akihisa,

"I got suspended" said Shouko as she sat down next to Akihisa,

"Suspended?!" asked AKihisa,

"Yap, for beating the shit out of the whole FFF" said Shouko,

"But Shouko!" said Akihisa,

"Don't worry i'll be back in a few weeks" said Shouko, "Besides that way i can take care of you while you recover" said Shouko she smile at Akihisa,

"Well i'm glad to have by my side Shouko" said Akihisa as he smiled back at Shouko

Shouko just giggled,

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE..._**

* * *

 ** _There you have it True Believers Chapter 4 of Baka_ & _Test_ +,**

 ** _Avatars revealed in this chapter,_**

 ** _Yuuji Sakamoto: Adam Taurus-RWBY_**

 ** _Yuuko Kinoshita: Blake Belladonna-RWBY_**

 ** _Aiko Kudou: Nora Valkyrie-RWBY_**

 ** _Toshimitsu Kubo-Anji Mito-Guilty Gear_**

 ** _Well True Believers see you later._**


End file.
